


You Have No Idea

by LightningE



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, cal's only mentioned, not really tho, seems as unrequited love, so please leave comments, sorry if this is shit it's my first time writing something this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningE/pseuds/LightningE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had all became too much for Michael. He had realized that he was in love, in love with his best friend that he saw everyday and it was starting to drive Michael nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have No Idea

It was a chilly night in London, as usual. The boys were taking a break from touring and all they wanted to was to relax a bit. For Michael, that meant staying in the warmth of his home doing absolutely nothing. To his surprise, Ashton had decided to join him this time, while Luke and Cal went partying to some club that he didn’t remember the name to. It’s actually not that he didn’t remember it, it’s that he didn’t want to remember it. If he did, he was sure he would have taken the first cab after them and gone to the club even if he really didn’t want to. 

You see, there was a problem. Michael had realized that he had minor feelings for his tallest and blondest band mate around the time their tour started. They were minor though, and he was sure he could manage them, suppress them even, and get on with his life as nothing had happened. The first few weeks were easy, but once they started getting comfortable with being on stage every night rocking to a crowd that came there to only see them, they started acting more casual on stage too. That meant lots of stares and touching for Luke and Michael. 

As if it wasn’t hard enough for Michael to keep his hands to himself on stage, Luke was acting closer towards him off stage as well. The younger boy got home sick whenever he was away from home for more than 3 weeks, and Michael was always the one to comfort him the best. So they shared a bed a few times -well, more than a few times- and they even did everyday things together. Not that they weren’t like that before. Every single fan and Cal and Ash had realized at the very beginning that there was a different chemistry between Luke and Michael. Their mutual hatred towards each other at year 9 had turned into love and affection and both boys were a bit too touchy-feely. But nowadays were even worse. It seemed as though Luke nor Michael could do anything by themselves. They woke up together and did everything together until they fell asleep next to each other, or in each others arms.

This had all became too much for Michael. He had realized that he was in love, in love with his best friend that he saw everyday and it was starting to drive Michael nuts. Luke had never shown any interest in him in anyway, Michael thought. He went up partying whenever they had a break and came home with a sheepish grin on his face that indicated that he had gotten lucky that night. Michael’s heart tightened whenever that happened, and after a while he refused to go out with the other boys because he didn’t want to see Luke flirting with any person that showed affection to him. 

Tonight was one of those nights, but Michael was a bit sadder today. He had thought that Luke would have wanted to stay in with him, after all touring endlessly had taken it’s toll on both of them. But when Calum threw in the idea of going out and getting ridiculously drunk that they didn’t even feel a muscle the next day, Luke had jumped in the second he heard it. Yeah, Michael was dissapointed a little, but he had Ashton, the sunshine that made him feel better at all times next to his side. 

They played video games for a while and ate pizza, just talked around for hours and it became almost 2 am but the other boys were nowhere to be seen. Michael had texted Calum a couple of times, because he wanted to see if his best friend was drunk out of his ass and needed a lift -definitely not to see if Luke was still with Calum and not gone home with some random person from the club.- It was all going fine until Cal had texted him saying “No idea where Luke is, I haven’t seen him in a while ;)” with an actual winking face. 

That brought up everything that Michael was holding in, because really he was sitting at this rented home thinking about the angelic guy with the blue eyes who happened to be one of his best friends and the guy he was in love with, while that said guy was probably in someone else’s arms right now. He felt a wetness in his cheeks and realized that he had started crying, not being able to hold it in anymore. Of course Ashton had panicked.

“Mikey? Shit, Mike you okay?” Ashton asked.

It took Michael a couple of seconds to answer. He didn’t want to lie to Ashton anymore. The oldest boy had always been the best at giving people advice and soothing them and Michael really needed both right now. 

“I’m in love with him Ash.” he stuttered out between sobs. It shocked him to say that out loud. He hadn’t even had the guts to admit it to himself before and now someone else new the truth too.

Ashton just gave him a loving look, and pulled him in to a tight hug with an “Aw Michael.” He let the black haired boy wet his shoulders with his tears and rocked him back and forth like a mother to her baby to sooth Michael. 

After a few minutes Michael got out of Ashton’s arms with reddened cheeks and nose but now with no tears on them, and Ashton gave him an understanding look. “I know you wanna talk about it Ash, but can we just do it tomorrow? I’m too exhausted for this.” Michael said after a second. 

Of course Ashton was as kind as always and let the topic go for now with a good night. Michael went upstairs to his room, undressed until he was only in his boxers and got in under the duvet. He forced himself to sleep and was out in a minute. 

Michael woke up after a few hours, he could understand it hadn’t been long till he had fallen asleep cause the sky was still dark and he had gone to bed late already. His mouth felt dry and he decided to go downstairs for a glass of water. He got out of the covers and a sudden cold hit him. Michael decided to wear a sweatpant to not freeze his ass. 

He slowly headed down the stairs but came to a sudden stop at the middle when he heard someone crying. It didn’t take him long to understand who was in tears, as he had heard that voice a hundred times earlier. It was Luke. His heart stopped for a second as Michael wondered what had happened to the boy. The right thing to do would have been to go the living room where Luke’s muffled sounds were coming from, and sooth the boy. But Michael wondered what had happened and he knew that if Luke hadn’t waken him up, he probably didn’t want to talk about it. He still couldn’t help himself though, so he took a few steps towards the living room. He was close enough to hear Luke clearly, but not close enough to be seen. He heard Ashton’s voice then, he was telling Luke to tell him what happened. 

“I love him Ash.” Luke said between tears, just like Michael had done a few hours ago. Michael’s stomach made a twist upon those words. The boy he was in love with, was in love with someone else. His heart knotted and he felt his eyes well up once again that night. But we heard next was something entirely different than what he had thought.

“I love him with everything he’s got and I can’t do this anymore. I-I can’t keep pretending that I don’t feel anything for him that way when we touch or sleep. I can’t go out pretending to be happy and smiling at the people that flirt with me when all I wanna do is stay at home and play fucking video games and cuddle with him. I love him with his green eyes and jet black hair and his pink lips and Oh my God, Ash I’m in so deep.”

Michael had taken a few steps without realizing, and when Luke’s words finally hit him he gasped. His gasp was audible to the other boys in the room and Luke just shot up to his feet mumbling “Mikey please don’t hate me I swear I will let it go I can’t lose you”s in a breath. Michael was staring with an open mouth and blown eyes and he just got closer to Luke, now standing right in front of him.

“Say that again.” Michael demanded.

“Mikey please just don’t let this get in between us.”

“No Luke say to me what you said to Ashton.”

Michael was crying now too, unable to keep his voice still as tears streamed down his face. Luke was no different. It wasn’t Luke to speak, but Michael again.

“I love you too, you idiot.” he said and Luke looked up as he had seen the stars in Michael’s beautiful eyes. 

“Yo-you what?!”

“I love you too.”

“Michael you don’t have to say that ju-“

Luke was cut off though. With Michael saying “Shut up, Luke” and suddenly taking Luke’s face in his hands, kissing him like this was the last time he was ever going to get to kiss Luke, even though it was just the first. 

It took a couple of seconds for Luke to react, but when he realized what was happening he flew his hands to Michael’s neck, drawing him even closer. 

Ashton felt like he wasn’t supposed to be here, witnessing this beautiful moment between his two best friends. He coughed slowly to draw attention, and the two boys lost in each other slowly departed, still holding on to each other with their hands and gazes, and laughed slowly.

“I’m so glad you dumb idiots finally did that.” Ashton said and gave them one of his sky-lighting smiles. The two lovers just chuckled lowly, their foreheads touching, and it was Luke that spoke this time:

“You have no idea mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you liked it. Again sorry if this is shitty it's my first time writing something this long! Please leave comments xx


End file.
